


Cursed

by a2zmom



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 I Will Remember You, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was remember.</p></blockquote>





	Cursed

They see each other occasionally. As warriors for the same side, their paths are bound to sometimes cross.

She asks about his life but there isn't much to say. Hers is filled with marriage and children and friends and love, just as it should be.

It's at these times he wishes he didn't have any memories. Laughing with her, making love in every room, promising each other always. They could have had everything.

This is his true curse. Knowledge that he can't share, wanting but never having, a separateness from the rest of the world that he can never overcome.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was remember.


End file.
